


distractions in red

by okaypottah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Desk Sex, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco in Heels, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Top Harry, draco x harry - Freeform, drarry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypottah/pseuds/okaypottah
Summary: Maybe the paperworkcanwait afterall.





	distractions in red

**Author's Note:**

> contains bottom! draco because that's just how it is my dudes + draco in heels

_**Contains:** bottom!draco bc thats just the way it is my dudes + draco in heels.  
_

* * *

"Like what you see?"

Draco's voice is sultry as he stands on the threshold of the study room, unblemished milky full on display except for the red lace panties that ~~barely~~ covers his crotch. The maroon heels he's wearing make his long legs appear longer as he rests his hands on his hips, grey eyes fixated on the brunette in the room.

Harry puts on an impassive face, putting down the quill he was writing with and leaning back into the chair to simply stare at the man in front of him. His back hurt from having remained in the same position for so long, endless amount of paperwork that came as a part of being an Auror.

He knows how much Draco hates him bringing work to home, _at home your one and only attention must be me,_ but if this is what he would get, he's more than happy to do it because Draco looks like an absolute _feast_.

The lack of response makes the blonde purse his lips, but nonetheless he steps into the room, the click clack of heels against the floor coming to a halt right in front of Harry.

"I got all dressed up for you, Harry. Don't you like it?" Harry raises a finger and moves it into a circle, and grey eyes simply blink at him before Draco understands, and he turns around.

Harry's mouth waters at the sight of Draco's arse and before he can help it, he's reaching out and pulling him back until he's eye level with the lace covered hole, landing a smack to one of the cheeks and relishing in the low moan it elicites from the blonde. "Trying to distract me from work, are you?"

"Yes," he breathes out, pressing into Harry's hands. "Are you gonna punish me for it?"

Harry snorts. "Bend over, sweetheart." Draco does so, taking hold of the parchment covered desk and sighing when he feels Harry fingers rubbing over his covered hole. "Got all dolled up for me, did you, baby?"

" _Yes_." Draco hisses when Harry pushes the panties to the side, revealing the puckered hole and almost sobs when Harry leans forward and _licks_. "Please."

"Gonna eat you out," Harry growls into his skin, alternating between licking, sucking and biting and loves the way Draco's legs quiver, moans and pleas filling the room. "And then fuck you, right here on this desk. You'd love that, wouldn't you, babe?"

"Merlin, Harry, please." His thigh muscles clench, a tell-tale he's close, and Harry pulls away, wiping the spit off his chin and stands up. He turns Draco around and connects their lips in a heated kiss, all tongues and teeth and pushes Draco against the desk.

Hands under his thighs, Harry lifts Draco up after a wandless spell to clear the desk and places him on it. Draco runs his hands through his mess of hair before moving downward and tugging at the hem of his shirt. "Off." He demands.

They part for a moment, Harry unbuttons quickly and slips out of the white shirt while Draco's fingers make quick work of his belt, fingers brushing over the obvious bulge in his trousers making Harry hiss.

Harry steps out of his pants and trousers but puts a hand on Draco's as he makes to remove his. Licking his lips, he says, "I wanna shag you in them."

Pupils blown wide, Draco only nods, "Yes, Harry." He shudders, feeling himself get lubed up as Harry mutters the all-too-familiar spell and spreads his legs further when the brunette settles between them.

Slicking up his cock, Harry lines himself to Draco's entrance and slowly inches in. Draco closes his eyes, mouth forming an 'o' as Harry pushes in. Draco's heel clad feet cross behind his back as he bottoms out, chest rising and falling in quick pants.

Harry trails kisses along his jawline, biting and sucking as Draco throws his heads back and allows him further access. His fingers dig into the blonde's hips when he hears him gasp out, "M-Move."

He starts with slow, steady thrusts but the next thing he knows the desk is practically on the verge of toppling over as he pounds into the blonde at an erratic pace. Draco's skin is covered with a sheen of sweat and he's chanting _Harry, Harry, Harry_ as if it's some sort of prayer. One of his hands reaches down to free his cock from the thin material of his panties before wrapping around his cock and fisting, "Can I-?"

"Yes, Draco," Harry breathes out, "Come for me."

And he does, crying out as he spills over his hand, smearing some on Harry's abdomen. He clenches around Harry's cock and a wave of ecstasy washes over Harry before he follows suite, grunting as he comes. He lands a few deep thrusts before stilling, leaning forward and resting his sweaty forehead on Draco's equally sweaty collarbone.

"You ruined my panties, you brute." He hears Draco say, although it lacked the usual snark, and smiles against his skin. "My feet hurt."

"Tragic." Harry says, pulling out his softening cock as gently as he could. He places both hands on either sides of Draco's hips and leans forward so they're centimetres apart. "Want me to carry you to bed, princess?"

"It's Queen to you. And you will, peasant."

Harry rolls his eyes and he can't help the fond smile on his face at his boyfriend's dramatics. At the impatient huff that follows, he casts a quick Cleaning Charm and scoops him up, one arm under his knees and another around his middle while he wraps his arms around his neck- the very picture of the hero carrying the damsel in distress after saving her from the villain. 

Although Harry would never dare to say that out loud, positive that Draco would cut off his dick in his sleep if he does so.

“What more do you desire, Your Highness?” Harry puts extra emphasis on the last two words as he lowers the blonde onto the bed and Draco simply sighs and nuzzles deeper into his neck, pulling Harry along.

His eyelids are already drooping from sleep when he sleepily mumbles. “Cuddles.” 

 And that’s how they wake up in the morning; in each other’s arms, safe and content. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated<3
> 
> oh and i made a [tumblr](https://okaypottah.tumblr.com/post/182676046025/distractions-in-red)


End file.
